Traditionally, authentication for certain online resources, such as financial or government services or accounts, is performed using single factor or multi-factor authentication. Single factor authentication uses a single credential for authentication. Typically, the single credential is a password. Improvements have been made to the strength of the password that is used by including additional types and numbers of characters; however, these improvements do not change the fact that the password is still a single piece of authenticating information. Multi-factor authentication extends the single factor authentication by adding one or more additional authenticating credentials to the single credential. These one or more additional authenticating credentials can include information related to the user themselves, such as biometric information, and special security information that the user possesses, such as a token or a one-time password. Even with conventional multi-factor authentication, however, online resources are still vulnerable to exploitation by a determined attacker or entity.
Therefore, a need exists for improved authentication systems and methods. To that end, the subject disclosure addresses and reduces the vulnerabilities of existing authentication techniques by using additional credentials that include information related to a user's past movement behavior.